No Restriction Needed
by FangedLovers
Summary: This wasn't there normal habit. It never even crossed their minds that one day they would be engaged. Blame that Garwin Charm. Reid/OC


Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant...damn...Toby would be awesome to own. I do however own Jael and Grace.

So here is a lovely one-shot of Reid and his love. No Slash, i'm not a big fan of that. I plan on writing her into the movie, just didn't feel like getting started on that yet.

There is a picture of her on my site.

italics is the past.

* * *

She trudged up the steps with a cardboard box in her arms. She kicked open the door of his apartment. Scratch that-their apartment. She dropped the last box onto the carpet floor and pushed her bangs off her forehead. Why she was doing this instead of the four strong guys was news to her. But whenever there was work to do she somehow got suckered into it. God she needed new friends.

She couldn't even remember the first time they met. She knew it was well before middle school. She became the sister to the four boys, and knew about their powers. They protected her and fought for her. She was the closest with Reid and Tyler, especially Reid. Don't get her wrong, she loved Pogue and Caleb. Yet she loved her wild boys just a centimeter more. Her and Reid were close from the beginning. Many said they were attached to the hip, but she didn't like that phrase. It annoyed her for reasons she couldn't figure out. Everyone said that she was going to be with him one day. It was true, you couldn't ignore the Garwin Charm.

NRN

_Nicky's was packed when she walked in. The air was smokey and there were high school students strewn across the bar. She drug herself and her cousin Grace through the bar towards the table that their friends where at._

_"Hey guys." Jael said, sitting by Caleb with Pogue across._

_"I was wondering when you were going to get here." Pogue said._

_"I had to pick up Gracie." She nodded her head down to the other end where she was talking to Kate and Sarah. "So where are the other two?" She pointed out the two empty chairs._

_"Where do you think?" Caleb said rolling his eyes._

_"Cheer up, Leb. I'll go keep an eye on them." Jael smirked and stood up._

_"Oh yeah, like that's ever stopped them." Pogue yelled after her._

_She just ignored him and walked over to the pool tables. She saw the boys in the back playing a couple of cocky kids who thought they were going to beat their asses. How wrong they were gonna be. As Reid was looking to take his shot, Tyler stood back to give him some room. Jael wrapped her arms around his neck from behind him and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_"Hey, Ja." Tyler said smiling at the girl behind him._

_"How long you guys been here?" She asked still hanging on him._

_"About an hour. You know Reid and pool." He watched as Reid shot, and missed. Damn._

_"Oh, yes I do." She let go of Tyler to let him get ready to shoot._

_"Hey baby doll." Reid pulled her into his side._

_"Hey." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and wrapped her arms around him._

_"You know you should have been here earlier."_

_"Why's that?" She looked over to watch Tyler make a combo._

_"We schooled Aaron and the boys so bad, they cried their way out of here." Reid smirked_

_"Damn, that would have made my day."_

_She sat back and watched as Reid and Tyler finished their game. Of course coming out on top. It didn't surprise her that much anymore, they were just that damn good. Well except for the cheating they sometimes did, well, Reid did. The two other guys walked her way to pick up their coats._

_"Why don't you come with us, sugar." The green-eyed boy said, trying to pull off a sexy smirk. It didn't work._

_"Trust me 'sugar' you wouldn't be able to handle it." She ran a hand through her hair._

_"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that." The boy grabbed her and pulled her into him._

_"You'd better let me go." She looked up at him trying to get away._

_"And why's that?" He ran his hands down her body and grabbed her ass._

_"Hey! Let her go." Reid yelled at the guy._

_"That's why." She smirked sarcastically._

_The guy pushed her away, and Reid got right into his face. "Don't you ever touch her again."_

_"Yeah, you're right. Why would I even want to touch that? I mean she has to have been around the block a few times. I bet you even fucked that pussy." The guy laughed._

_Reid's eyes went red. He was going to beat the living shit out of this kid. Jael noticed this and grabbed his arm. "Come on, he's not worth it." She really didn't need him to get into a fight tonight. Especially since none of the guys were around at the moment."Reid, come on." She grabbed his hand and started walking towards the dance floor._

_"Yeah, Reid. Do what the pussy wants, right?" The guy yelled towards them._

_She felt him want to turn around and fight, but she held his hand tighter and turned to look at him. "Just forget about him." She smiled at him and put a hand on the side of his face. "Come dance with me."_

_He just nodded, taking deep breaths to control himself. He followed her out to the floor. That's what he needed at the moment. Physical contact._

NRN

She laughed at herself think about that night. That was a good night, despite the asshole. It was one of the one nights he didn't get into a fight. She walked into the living room and rolled her eyes. Placing her hands on her hips she looked around at the unpacked boxes scattered around. The place looked like a complete mess, but it wasn't the first time she had to clean one up.

NRN

_She parked the car in the driveway of the Garwin Manor. She grabbed her keys and jumped out of the car. She ran up the front steps and into the house. She could hear things breaking towards the back of the house._

_"Tyler!" She yelled, starting to run towards the noise. She slowed down when she noticed the brown haired boy coming towards her._

_"Jael, thank god." He physically relaxed._

_"Where is he?" Jael paniced hearing another loud crash._

_"Back room." Tyler said before they both took off running again._

_As the two came to the room, she couldn't help but stare in shock at the sight. The once nice and delicate sitting room was in shambuls. Couches and chairs were turned onto their sides and in odd places. Tables were crushed to the floor and some lopsided. Books were torn apart with their pages flying around the room. Pictures were thrown from walls, lamps and vases shattered. Windows even had glass broken. And the worksman of this wreck was standing in the middle of it all. His eyes were black as night, using way to much._

_"I didn't know what to do." Tyler whispered to her._

_"It's ok. I'll take care of it Ty." Jael gave him a small smile. Tyler looked over at his best friend one more time and left._

_She had been waiting for this to happen for six days now. Reid's mother had died in a devastating car accident. He had been quiet for the past few days and everyone was waiting for the break down. Being the non-emotional one that he is, he wouldn't talk to anyone. He would stick to himself and drink his sorrows away. He was now alone in his family, the last of the Garwin's._

_Jael slowly stepped into the room not taking her eyes off of the blond. Her shoes crunched against some glass getting his attention. He turned his head towards her and she stopped dead in her tracks. To say that she was terrified was an understatement. His eyes were still black and his face was in a scowl that she has only seen towards Aaron._

_"Reid, please stop." She tried to be calm for her boyfriend._

_"Why? It doesn't matter." He spat. "It's not like I have anything to live for anymore. I might as well use til I die." He threw more things around the room._

_"Stop, please." She begged to him. He inturn ignored her and increased his power. She knew if she didn't stop this soon there would be no house left. "Stop!" She screamed at him._

_Everything fell to the ground and his eyes turned back to icy blue. She walked over to him and stood infront of him._

_"You can't do this to yourself." Jael tried to look him in the eye._

_Reid closed his eyes and shook his head. "I can't deal with this anymore." His voice was low and hoarse._

_Tears sprang to her eyes, but she did not dare let them go. She had to be strong her him. He was always the one protecting her, and it was now her turn to be that for him._

_"Don't think that way. I am not going to lose you." She looked up at the boy infront of her. He was still a boy to her even though he was older than her. He was always her boy. He finally looked into her eyes and he dropped to the floor. Jael kneeled down, her concern right now was past 100._

_"Why can't anyone just stay in my life for once without getting hurt?" Reid's eyes began to water and some was falling down._

_Jael sat crossed legged. "I'm not going anywhere." She held his face in her hands and pushed the tears on his cheeks away. He looked up at her like she was his saving grace. "Come here." She said to him._

_He fell into her and she put her arms around him. He cried into her chest, while he held on to her firmly, never wanting to let go. She pulled his beanie off his head and smoothed down his hair. She ran her fingers through it trying to calm him down. She kissed his head and rubbed his back. As she looked down at the broken boy in her arms she knew she was in love with him._

NRN

She had never seen someone cry like the way he did that night. And it surprised her, because he would never cry. That was the first time she had ever seen him break down. That was also the first time that she ever felt strong enough to take care of someone.

Jael started opening up the first box that she was nearest to. It was filled with picture frames and scrapbooks. There were ones of the whole group. Some of her and Reid. Her and Gracie. Her favorite was the one of Pogue and Kate, Sarah and Caleb, Grace and Tyler, and her and Reid at the senior prom. Everyone looks so happy in that picture, that they would have never guess that it might not have been that way at the beginning of the year. It still surprised her that her and Reid ever did get together.

NRN

_"Reid, open up." Jael banged on the door of his dorm room, waiting for his appearance. _

_Reid opened the door shirtless and hair in awkward angles. "What's up?" He leaned against the door frame._

_"Please tell me there is no blond bimbo in there." She asked by his look._

_"No, why?" He opened the door more to give her proof._

_"Because I'm locked out of my room until further notice by your best friend and my cousin." She crossed her arms._

_"Eww." He shuttered trying not to think about that._

_"Exactly. So I need some place to crash."_

_"Are you sure this isn't just a way to get me into bed with you?" He smirked._

_She just stared at him with one eyebrow raised. He knew that look well, it was the don't piss me off look. He got it on one to many occasions._

_"Ok, just don't kill me." Reid let her in._

_She walked in and kicked out of her shoes. "So if you had no company, what were you doing?" She pulled off her hoodie._

_"Sleeping." He yawned and scratched his head._

_She look at his attire that consisted of shorts with the top of his boxers peeking out. Yeah that was his usual wear. But for him to go to bed this early was just not right. "It's only nine though. You're usually still hyper-active."_

_"Practice was as long as shit today." He climbed back onto his bed. "Fucking couch is an asshole."_

_Jael laughed at him. "So can I borrow some clothes?"_

_"Yeah." He mumbled through his pillow._

_She walked over to his dresser and opened up the first drawer pulling out a pair of his boxers and then an old grey shirt. As she shut the drawer she noticed the picture he had on his dresser. She was surprised he still kept it there. It was of him and her. She was on his back and they were both laughing. She couldn't help but smile, they really did look good together like everyone said._

_"What are you smiling at?" Reid asking looking at her with his head resting on his hand._

_"Nothing." She shook her head and walked into the bathroom._

_She quickly changed and left her other clothes in the bathroom. She walked out to him snuggled into his covers with her side clear for her. He knew her far to well. She hated sleeping first to the door, It always freaked her out. She walked over to him and crawled into bed. She layed down so that they were face to face. He wrapped his arm around her bringing her closer._

_"Comfy?" He whispered._

_"Yep yep." She smiled at him._

_She watched as he closed his eyes and guessed this was now or never. She gently leaned over and kissed him on the lips. It was soft and she backed away fast. His blue eyes opened wide at her. They were always flirty friends, just never got that far._

_"What was that for?" He questioned._

_She shrugged. "Just wanted to try something new."_

_She turned onto her other side and turned off the light. She felt him bring his arm tighter around her and pull her back into him. Her face went into a wide smile. She now like the dark a little bit more._

NRN

They didn't even get together till 5 months after that. She smiled, and looked up to see the very same picture on one of the tables. She couldn't believe that was so long ago. They were now 23 and that was taken when they were 16. Back then they would have never guessed that they would be together now. Especially since they weren't the types to get into a actul relationship. It was simple then. Hook up and forget about the person the next day. Not anymore. They had committed to each other, even though it took awhile to finally stick.

NRN

_Jael slammed the door behind her, getting the attention of Tyler and Grace. They both stared at her as she closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Her face was turning red with anger._

_"Ja, what's wrong?" Grace asked sweetly and walked over to her cousin._

_"That jerk cheated on me." Jael tore off her jacket and threw it to the other side of the room._

_"What did he do?" Tyler asked. He was pissed off that Reid would ever hurt her._

_"I saw him kissing that chick Tonya or Tori, something like that." She sat down on the bed and ran her hands through her hair._

_"Do you want me to talk to him?" Tyler sat next to her._

_"No. I...I just can't believe he would do this. After everything, he does this!" She kept her head in her hands._

_"Honey, it's going to be okay." Grace kneeled infront of her, trying to get her to look at her._

_Tyler looked down at Grace seeing if he should stay or not. 'I'll take care of her', she mouthed to him. He nodded his head and brought Jael close to him. She held onto him and wished this wasn't happening. He soothed her and kissed her head._

_"Call me if you need me." He whispered to her._

_She nodded her head and leaned away from him. He kissed her forehead and stood up._

_"You to." He said to his girlfriend._

_"I'll call you later." She stood up and kissed him goodbye._

_Grace watched him walk out and then went back to Jael. She had never seen her this detached before. It was usually the other way around, and Jael would take care of her. She watched as her best friend's figure start to shake uncontrollably._

_"Oh, sweety." Grace hugged her to her and let her cry. She hadn't cried in so long and it hurt so bad to._

_There was a soft knock on the door. Grace let go of her and went to answer it. Jael wiped her eyes not wanting whoever was behind the door to see her like this. Grace pulled the door open and immediately started to close it. The person's hand stopped it from slamming in his face._

_"What do you want Reid!" Grace yelled at him._

_"Can I please talk to her?" Reid's voice was soft._

_"No. I think your actions did enough." She started to close the door again, but he stopped it for the second time._

_"Grace, let me talk to my girlfriend!" Reid was starting to get annoyed._

_"Just let him in Grace before he does something else." Jael said rolling her eyes._

_"Fine." She walked back from the door to let him in. Reid walked in and closed the door behind him._

_"So what do you want?" Jael crossed her arms and looked at him. She knew he could tell she had been crying. He knows everything, and that annoyed her._

_"Can we talk...alone." He looked over at Grace._

_"Fine I'll leave." Grace picked up her jacket. "But I swear to god, Garwin, you hurt her more than you have I will cut your balls off." Grace walked out of the dorm with the door swinging close behind her._

_"Look I know what you saw was-"_

_"Painful. Depressing. Hateful. You can pick the word Reid, it's all the same." She glared at him._

_"Nothing happen!" He gestured with his hands._

_"Really?" She stood up. "So you two just happen to fall and your lips magically met together? I don't think so."_

_"She kissed me! Ok? I tried to stop her! Ja you got to believe me." Reid walked over to her._

_She shook her head, not believing anything he was saying. "And to think that you might have changed your ways. My god, I'm such an idiot."_

_"I am being so straight forward here. I would never do anything to hurt you." He looked down at her._

NRN

He was sincere. He didn't do anything with another girl since, which is surprising to anyone around them. She threw on of the empty box to the other side of the room with only 30 more to go. This was going to take her well into the next day. She heard the front door open and the sound of footsteps make their way in.

"Garwin!" She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

Reid cringed when he heard her voice. She didn't sound happy, and he didn't want to get bitched at at the moment. He walked slowly down the hallway to find her standing in the living room with boxes around her.

"Yeah babe?" He said smiling at her.

"I thought you were going to be here to help me with all this shit." She waved her hands around to the apartment.

"See I would have but I got a little side-tracked." He walked further into the room with his hands in his pockets.

"Did it have a short skirt and big boobs?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Not exactly." He pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Just this thing." He handed it to her.

She took it from him and opened it uneasy. A simple glitter to her eye and she was enthralled. There looking up at her was a simple white gold band with a diamond on it. It was simple and elegant just what she wanted.

"I thought this would finally make it official." Reid took the box from her hands and pulled the ring out.

He had asked her to marry him a month ago. He wanted a ring that would complement her and he finally found it. Thanks to Sarah.

He slid the ring on her finger and kissed her hand.

"Thank you." She whispered to him.

"Anything for you." He smirked at her.

She leaned up and kissed him. Everything that was a mess around them was forgotten for a moment.

* * *

so what do you guys think.

look for the other story i'm gonna do soon.

REVIEW!


End file.
